Total Drama: High School Drama
by Totally Calm
Summary: When Chris finds out he can no longer use the regular contestants and has to pay back an entire island he decides to make a new season with new campers! Apps open!  edit.Look inside
1. Chapter 1

********

**Hello, I'm here with possibly my first Fan fiction in which I (MIGHT) not give up and will be longer then 3 chapters. I felt like doing this story because I never get into others stories! I need 4 girls and 5 boys! If there are alot of good OC's I may pick more though. I will update this story atleast 3 times a month. (Ever heard of school? Yup it's because of _that!_) Keep your OC original! No stealing ANYTHING out of anybody's  
application and you may only send in ONE character! I don't want alot of Goths, bad boys, preps or too much of one stereotype and remember  
MARY-SUES WILL NOT BE ACCEPTED! And their age MUST range from 15-18**

**APPLICATION (Example)**

****

APPLICATION

Name(First and last):Alicia Martinez

Nickname(s): Ali

Age:15(And a half)

Gender: Female

Stereotype:The Drama Queen

Personality:Ali is optimistic, and loves acting. She is very good at it and and can put on many facades. Once you get to meet her however you would not be able to make a clear stereotype, THAT'S HOW GOOD AT ACTING SHE IS! She's nice and is on the A honor roll when doing so she over dramatically celebrates. She is very humorous too, but mostly,... dirty humor.

History: Alicia is an only child she was nationally born in Havana,Cuba. Her dad, her mom, and herself arrived to Canada on a raft. When they came to Cuba her dad got hooked on gambling eventually hitting the jackpot, with a couple more investments and hard work from her parents they eventually made a bit of a fortune. Since they had money her parents paid for many lessons that way Alicia could have a rounded personality. She does ballet, plays Drums and piano, and her favorite thing, ACTING!

Hair: Light Brown hair with natural blond highlights from the roots to the tips. her hair is thin and goes a little lower from the shoulders, with side swept bangs. they are soft curls.

Eyes: A rich dark purple.

Skin/Body: A light tan, 5'8" a bit of curve bit in the right places has a C Cup

Normal Clothes: A yellow tank top that hugs her curves, Short brown shorts and Black heeled Sandles

Bathing Suit: A Black bikini with Pink floral designs.

Pajamas:A Green Spaghetti top with "Just let me sleep!" in black bubble letters, and Green short shorts with Sassy on the butt in Black Bubble letters

Formal: A strapless Purple Dress that's puffy on the bottom that goes to her thighs, with a splatter design.

Accessories:A gold cuff bracelet Gold nail polish, and silver hoop earrings

Gender Preference: Straight

Relationship: If it's possible

If yes, what type of person would they look for: Someone nice that appreciates her

Type of friends they'd have: Anyone that would play along with her Dramatic illusions.

Type of enemies they'd have: Mean people that would shun her or her friends.

How would they act toward Chris and Chef:Absolutely praise them she'd appreciate the many chances she would have to over react

Hobbies:Acting, Singing, Drums, piano, and ballet

Likes: Being on plays, hanging out with friends, dancing, and the color lavender

Dislikes: Mean butt-heads people who think acting is a waste of time and people with almost no emotions, they need be more peppy or more dark!

Talents:Acting, Singing, Drums, piano, Ballet, and since her parents and herself are Cuban she can speak Spanish

Fear:Being called the a talentless person by her role model: Chris Mclean.

Audition Tape:A petite girl walks to the camera

"Is it on?"

The camera moves in an up and down motion

"Good." She said with smirk

"Dear Total Drama Producers, you should pick me I'm a talented person and super nice, I'm a trust worthy person who you can depend on." "Or am I?"

"Anyways if you guys don't choose me I think I would absolutly be heart broken I would be on the brink of suicide, and if I don't get throw with it I don't think I could go on I'd probably grow old and stupid with wrinkles every where and eventually forget my talents,like the old hag Blainley. I'd eventually be an old cat lady like her too."

At this point she is tearing up

"Please! Don't let that happen to me!"

Anything you wanna add:nothing really...

(I submitted this to another story but didn't make it so don't think I'm stealing it!)

Application (You fill out)

****

APPLICATION

Name(First and last):

Nickname(s):

Age:

Gender:

Stereotype:

Personality:

History:

Hair:

Eyes:

Skin/Body:

Normal Clothes: Bathing Suit:

Pajamas:

Formal:

Accessories:

Gender Preference:

Relationship:

If yes, what type of person would they look for:

Type of friends they'd have:

Type of enemies they'd have:

How would they act toward Chris and Chef:

Hobbies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Talents:

Fear:

Audition Tape:

Anything you wanna add:

**********************Now for how this season was made...

* * *

**

Chef, Chris, and most of the contestants were paddling for their lives somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean.

"How much longer? My hair can't take this humidity!" Chris started whining.

"Not long enough, look!" Chef pointed to an island not that far away, when the contestants caught sight of it they all let out a huge cheer and swam faster towards the direction.

Soon enough they all made it to the little island, where Chris was ambushed with questions,

"How are we going to live?"

"How will we survive?"

"There's no food!"

"Shut up, Owen!"

However there were gears churning in Chris Mclean's head.

"This will be your new season!" He announced.

"What!" Courtney Exclaimed, "No way! I'm calling my lawyers! After almost getting burned in hot lava, I deserve a break!" All of the contestants agreed it was a horrible experience. So many where tired and some like, Alejandro and Ezekial just couldn't bear another season.

"Chris," Chef said trying to get Chris's attention, "It's the network, they said we can't have another season with these contestants."

"What? But what about the fine print!"

Chef shook his head, "The contracts where all burned in the explosion, speaking of which the locals from there are suing us for ruining their houses."

The color drained from Chris's head, "But how will get the money? We can't have another season without the contracts, unless..."

Chris turned to face the campers he'd beated, tortured, and degraded for 3 seasons.

"You guys are fired!"

"What? Fired? We didn't even get paid!" Heather screeched obviously still upset about not getting her money.

"Boo-Hoo, you're still fired. We're having a new season with new campers, to pay to the island!"

"But Chris," Chef interrupted, "We can't, summer's over and school's about to start. We can't have a season when the kids are supposed to be in school, we'll get into more legal issues!"

Chris scrunched his face in thought, "Then we'll have a season with school in it!"

********

* * *

**So there you go, a season with school basically they have to go to school and deal with challenges!**

********

**If you have any school challenge ideas please put it in your review!**

EDIT: IF YOUR CHARACTER IS ALREADY IN ANOTHER STORY THEY WILL NOT BE ACCEPTED!


	2. Cast List, So Far!

**_These are the people in so far, instead of 10 people they'll be 14, 7 boys, 7 girls._**

**_Only send in boys! No more girls will be accepted and if you made it please answer these questions:_**

**_Who do you want your character to be paired up with?_**

**_What (High School) clubs would they join?_**

**_Are they in advanced classes?_**

_~Boys~_

Name(First and last): Zakk Blythe  
Stereotype: Southern Metal Rocker

Name(First and last): Drake Kazama  
Stereotype: The Gaming Daredevil

Name(First and last):Anthrax Del-Minton  
Stereotype: The outcast

Name: Franky Evergreen  
Stereotype: The Musical Slacker

~Girls~

Name(First and last):Bliss Valley  
Stereotype:The Mean Girl

Name(First and last): Cherry Lewis  
Stereotype: The spoilt brat

Name(First and last): Katelin Jamieson  
Stereotype: Bitter Crippled smart chick

Name(First and Last): Alicia Martinez  
Stereotype: The Drama Queen

Name(First and last): Cassadee Page  
Stereotype: Goth Pixie

Name(First and last): Natalie Jones  
Stereotype: The Sly Tomboy

Name(First and last): Vanessa Lisle  
Stereotype: Overachiever


	3. I NEED MORE BOYS!

**_These are the people in so far, instead of 10 people they'll be 14, 7 boys, 7 girls._**

**_Only send in boys! No more girls will be accepted and if you made it please answer these questions:_**

**_Who do you want your character to be paired up with?_**

**_What (High School) clubs would they join?_**

**_Are they in advanced classes?_**

_~Boys~_

Name(First and last): Zakk Blythe  
Stereotype: Southern Metal Rocker

Name(First and last): Drake Kazama  
Stereotype: The Gaming Daredevil

Name(First and last):Anthrax Del-Minton  
Stereotype: The outcast

Name: Franky Evergreen  
Stereotype: The Musical Slacker

~Girls~

Name(First and last):Bliss Valley  
Stereotype:The Mean Girl

Name(First and last): Cherry Lewis  
Stereotype: The spoilt brat

Name(First and last): Katelin Jamieson  
Stereotype: Bitter Crippled smart chick

Name(First and Last): Alicia Martinez  
Stereotype: The Drama Queen

Name(First and last): Cassadee Page  
Stereotype: Goth Pixie

Name(First and last): Natalie Jones  
Stereotype: The Sly Tomboy

Name(First and last): Vanessa Lisle  
Stereotype: Overachiever

EDIT: I still need more boys!

And Relationships so far:

Drake and Natalie

Zakkm and Vanessa

Ok now send in those boys!


	4. The story begins!

The camera panned out into the scenery of a mansion. Chris Mclean's Mansion to be exact. It had three stories a visible pool and a basketball court . Said host popped out of nowhere and began talking.

"Hello and welcome to Total Drama: High School Drama." Chris spoke gesturing to his house he started talking again, "As you can see we are in a different location the reason being, we're broke! So this season will be filmed at my house!" While Chris was talking a bus pulled up to his drive way.

"And here are the contestants right now."

A girl clad in black t-shirt and a black skirt, black boots and wearing her black and green streaked hair in a ponytail walked out with a bored look on her face got out.

"Hey," She said walking towards Chris. Then out came a boy dressed in a trench coat, black loose-fitting t-shirt, black dress pants, and odd enough a hoard of voodoo charms on chains across his waist.

"Welcome, Cassadee and Anthrax."

"It's Thrax, Mclean."

Before Chris could counter with a remark two more people came out the bus. A red head wearing a zebra-print tank top covered by a black no-shoulder short-sleeved top, baggy black cargo pants, gray and white striped beanie, and red sneakers. Behind her a tall pale boy with a red T-shirt under a blue hoodie, a blue ball cap turned backwards, white pants and red shoes on followed.

"And also presenting Natalie and Franky." Chris announced with a smirk, "And Cherry and Bliss." Two girls with daggers in their eyes huffed out ready to throw complaints about their bus partners.

"Four hours with this bitch saying she'll sue us all!" Said the one with black her sporting a white low cut t-shirt with a red tank top on over it, black skirt and black ankle boots. Also wearing a necklace with her name, prompting her to be Cherry.

"Me?" Shot back the teen with a golden halter-top tight white jean pants long sleeved furry white mini jacket and fluffy white boots on, otherwise known as Bliss, "You where the one bossing me to scoot into the aisle seat just so you could see out the window."

"I have motion sickness,"

"I'll show you motion sickness!"

"Ok," Chris interrupted, "As much as I love a good fight, it can't happen until all our cameras are set up." The two bickering enemies just replied with 'Hmmps' and pouts on their faces as they stomped to where everyone else was.

"Now that that's done, give it up for Alicia and Skyler," Chris said with a smirk on his face.A tanned girl with soft brown curls wearing a A yellow tank top that hugs her curves, short brown shorts and black heeled Sandals strutted off the steps of the stairs. Scanning all of her competition she smirked and walked to meet them.

"Um, Alicia, where's Skylar?" Chris asked.

"Last time I saw he was smiling out the didn't even have shoes on." She said rolling her eyes, "So unprofessional."

Then a young man sprinted out of the bus wearing a light blue muscle shirt, dark blue sweatpants and, like Alicia said, no shoes.

"Don't worry I'm here! Hi I'm Skylar..." He said drifting off into his sentence, a smile spreading on his face.

"Is that gonna happen often?" Cassadee questioned

"Hey! That's not..." Skylar stopped mid-sentence to catch a glimpse of Cassadee and just started smiling and looking off to space again.

"Anyways," Chris said trying to direct attention towards him, "Don't you guys want to meet Drake, Zakk and Vanessa?"

Honestly it didn't matter as two boys and a girl stepped out the bus.

"Call me Kaz," Said the one wearing a black t-shirt with his name in Japanese kanji on the back, camo cargo shorts, and black and silver Vans.

"Just don't call me asshole," Said the one with a black "Hatchet 2" sleeveless shirt, baggy black jeans, black boots, a metal necklace with a fake razor at the end of it and a huge black wrist gauntlet with metal spikes on his right arm while shrugging, "I'm Zakk"

"And I'm Vanessa," Wearing black skinny jeans with brown knee high buckle boots, and a deep purple tank top, paired with a white jacket, she was quick to get with every one else.

"Now the next person is kinda sensitive and I wouldn't touch on certain subjects with her," Chris warned

Chef walked to the back off the bus and opened the emergency door pulling out a Wheelchair with streamers on it, later he pulled out a blond with an over sized jean jacket, wrinkled white tank top, PJ pants, and fluffy bunny slippers on. Once she was situated on her wheelchair she rolled over with every one else.

"Ouch!" Chris howled holding his foot. "You rolled over my toe on purpose Katelin!" He accused.

"Bite me Mclean" She spat, "And it's Kay."

"Ouch...," Chris was still complaining about his foot but tried to ignore the agonizing pain to continue hosting, "Whatever, get out here Rain and Toboe!"

A teenage blond with a teal t-shirt with random paint splatters on it, light colored blue jeans, and black converse on was happy to oblige introducing himself calmly.

"Name's Rain," He said strolling past Chris.

A short boy with a Tye dye shirt, black jeans, black adidas, and gauze-like bandages around his arms, also walked past Chris muttering a quick,

"Hi, I'm Toboe" and continued following Rain.

"Well that's the last of them," Said Chris with a chuckle "What new friendships will form? What new rivalries and relationships? And how much longer can I continue being handsome and an awesome host?" Chris said with a wink before there was loud shouting.

"Not much longer Mclean!" Said a tall man in his forties, "You're not hosting this show anymore, when I'm done with you, you'll be lucky to host Canadian Idol!" It began clear to Chris and all the 'students' that this man was the producer.

* * *

**I could explain how I've been HORRIBLY sick, have had my computer broken, and lot's of homework, but I already did. I don't own the Total Drama Franchise or any of these characters, just Alicia. And yeah I guess I kinda maybe left a cliffhanger IF you want to call it that.**


End file.
